My Enemy
by VesperChan
Summary: She was his enemy, so why was she healing him? He was her enemy, so why was he pressing her to the floor in a kiss that took her breath away? Sakura Itachi
1. I

Disclaimer:/ I do not own the anime/manga hit know as Naruto.

AN:/ Please, review!

* * *

Enemy

-

He glared at her.

He glared hard.

Normally, this would be enough to make even the bravest of men cower and run for their lives, he had hoped it would work on some petite medic nin with oddly colored hair that smelled like Sakura flowers.

Maybe she didn't notice him yet?

Yes, that was it.

Narrowing his crimson bled eyes, the murdering Uchiha partially bore into the side of her head with his intense glare.

She must have noticed, since she swiveled her eyes to meet his for only a moment, before breaking away with a sly smile that reminded him of a devious fox.

She had seen his heated glare, looked him in the eye, and still she refused to leave his wounded side.

"Woman, leave me and let me die with my pride."

"Im', sorry Uchiha , but I can't do that," with that said, Sakura continued to sew up the torn flesh at his side with excellent skill and amazing speed. Even for a wound that deep, it was if it was effortless for her.

"We are not friends, once I am strong enough I will kill you," Itachi all but hissed, making sure his tone was even and as emotionless as it needed to be.

This female was trying his last nerve, a very dangerous thing that would most likely get you killed.

"No, we are not friends. I know that all too well."

"Then why are you doing this?"

She spared him another glance of her forest stained eyes, smirking ever so slightly.

She was smirking at him!

Him!

He should be the one smirking at her!

If it were not for the incredible large gash filled with common poison at his side he would wipe that smirk off her face in less than an instant.

"Answer me, woman."

"You said it yourself, you wanted me to let you die with your pride, I couldn't help but hurt my enemy a bit more. I should think you would know that by now. I am a ninja of Leaf, it is my duty to kill you, but I don't like you especially for what you did to Sasuke kun-."

"They why am I alive?" he snapped, cutting her off.

She smiled slyly, like a mother that knew what her spoiled child was going to say before he said it. "So, instead of killing you like you want me to, I'm going to bring you more pain by doing what you do no desire. "

"You openly mock me?"

"Yes, yes I do Uchiha."

Itachi glared once again.

Maybe she would burst into hellfire this time.

Her hands came to the end of his gash, ending the green healing glow and sealing up the bloodied cut in his side. She smirked to herself for doing what she did. She had gotten the infamous Itachi Uchiha irritated with her actions. She would have stayed to rub it in his face, but she knew that now healed, he would be hunting her down with revenge in his mind.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hn."

There it was, that damn Uchiha word soaked in pride and arrogance. Like she was too lowly of a person for him to address her with actual words. She almost lost her smirk, but kept it in place as she gathered her medical pack with bloodied hands. Preparing to leave, her mind only slightly preoccupied.

"Your left side will be especially sore for a few days, if you were anyone else I would suggest you don't move for a day or so. But, knowing it's you, I know you'll just ignore my warnings."

"Won't that help my pride and hurt your own?"

Sakura shrugged, wrapping up some bloodied bandages before stuffing them in a pocket. "I don really care if you're hurt or not, as long as your don't die. But even then, it won't be that much of a loss to the world. _I _have no pride for you to kill, Uchiha."

"...Hn."

She smirked this time, knowing it was a form of surrender in the Uchiha language. Wiping away a few stay bangs, the color of a dying sky with the back of her wrist, she chose to ignore the low chakra levels she would had to endure on her mission home. It was all worth it to see the Uchiha get mad at her.

Most would think this a death wish. But, being a skilled ninja of he land of Fire, she flirted with disaster and death so often she knew their first names.

"Ta ta, Uchiha," she chirped, standing up to leave, only a bit dazed. "I hope we do not meet again."

_Swish_

His actions were too quick to startle her or curse a reaction other than sudden shock. His hand, that was resting limply at his side only a moment ago, was now wrapped around her ankle bringing her down onto the cold cave's floor, her back next to him.

"I do no take lightly to those who openly mock me, woman," his voice was dark and deep, bellowing with the anger burning in his blood stained orbs.

Even in her ill positioned situation, she still managed to inwardly grin at the way she could provoke emotions out of the ice like man. If it were not for that she would have been shaking in fear as he grabbed her wrist to pin her down, his body now hovering above her own.

"I didn't think you would. Will you kill me now , Uchiha?"

"And let you die with your pride? I think not," his anger seemed to cool down as a dark grin swept over his lush, tempting lips. Mirth twinkled in his eyes that were now the color of a moonless night.

Sakura didn't like the way his irritated emotions soon flickered over to amusement.

Fear flickered through her eyes and Itachi absolutely loved it.

"What is it then? What will you do?" she sneered.

Inside her mind she was cursing herself so strongly it would make a sea man widened his eyes. How stupid was she to forget his arms were perfectly healthy and right there, next to her ankle.

Stupid!

Idiot!

Moron!

Baka!

Fool!

What a brainless girl she was!

She knew she was low on chakra, and yet she still insisted on teasing the Uchiha to the point of a fault. She would surly die at his hands this time. With her woozy state and his healed one, she was in no position to think otherwise.

"You don't know?"

"_No_, I'm a mind reader, of course I don't! Gosh, who dropped you on your head when you were a child? Most likely kill me in some gory fashion that would make a medic cringe."

Itachi smirked at her petty insults. She was helpless around him now and she knew it. "I find your insults most amusing at the moment, Woman."

"I doesn't matter now. You can tell me my punishment now, you know."

"You still do not know?"

"I already told you, no. Now what is it?"

Itachi smirked with a devil's glint in his eyes. "Why, take away your pride of course. I don't like you especially for what you did to me, you know."

Sakura kept up an emotionless mask that emo kind Sasuke Uchiha would have been proud of. "And just how, do you plan on taking my pride, Uchiha?"

He chuckled, Itachi Uchiha chuckled. The world as we know it is ending. "Just like this of course..."

His lips came down upon her own, crashing in a bruising kiss of passion and raw emotion.

Deeply, he pushed into her mouth, molding his lips against hers. Claiming them in a bruising manner so un Uchiha like. His throat rumbled with animal like grown that was in every man. So may years of keep this all locked up...it had to come out sooner or later.

Sakura had hardly a second to realize what was happening before fire seemed to burst out, upon her body.

Damn, he could kiss!

Loosing her breath, the pink haired medic let herself get caught up in the rapture of their kiss. Once she regained control of her logical mind she would be mad at him for taking away her pride, for now it felt good to be humble.

His tongue darted out, between his bruised lips, to lick her own. She felt it and smiled, opening up, but only a bit. He would have to fight and work his way in. This was nothing to the S class criminal who fought all his life. Now that there was something he really wanted, it was as effortless as blowing a bubble into the wind.

Sakura pouted to herself at how easy it was for him. Maybe she could make it harder. Twirling her Tongue around his she fought for the higher power, determined to get it. The tango of the tongues raged on, Sakura meowing and the Uchiha growling, both from pleasure.

She was not submitting to him, she was fighting him! Even in their hazy passion, she resisted that what other woman would kill for? That which any other female would scream out for in pure lust. She resisted him still?

Oh, now he must kill her pride.

He gripped her trapped wrist, dragging them above her head making her neck arch. releasing his hold on her lips he moved his teeth to her neck, sucking on the dip between her should and arched neck. Butterfly kisses soon followed making her meow even more, her face flushed.

"Say my name, woman."

Sakura whimpered, turning away as he kissed more, setting her flesh on fire. He saw her will slowly crumbling, a smirk now on his sucking lips, looks like he would deepen in order to get her to fall. Pulling away, he made sure to breath hotly on the spot between her shoulder and the base of her neck before swooping down with his tongue to cool the burning flesh.

Sakura nearly screamed at that.

"Itc…"

The way he messy, ink black locks dance against her face and neck, tickled her inside and mad her want to reach up and run her hands through. She would imagine they felt as silky as they looked.

Curse him for having her hands bound.

Brushing his teeth against the trembling flesh he inwardly grinned at how she shook under his touch. His fang poised themselves above her skin for only a moment before sinking in. Her eyes opened, widening a great deal upon impact.

This time she did scream.

"Itachi!"

Licking away the crimson blood that reflecting in his midnight black eyes, he purred softly into her jaw, crimson droplets staining his lips. Kissing it like a ghost would, he traveled up to the edge of her lips.

Sakura whimpered under his gentle touch, and how it held the illusion of a caring man ,tending to his forever lover. It was so soft and teasing, she had hoped it would have lasted a bit longer. She had almost forgotten how to breath properly.

"Shh, my pride-less Woman. I am done. But don't think I won't come back for more if we cross paths again. How dose it feel to be marked by the one you swore to kill, eh?"

"...Once I start... thinking again...I think…. I'll want to kill you...Uchiha..."

"I hope you come after me with that though in your heart. I rather enjoyed myself."

"Then I think I will try to kill you."

"I'll pray for the day."

Another kiss, quick and chaste, and he was gone.

Like the darkness in the presence of the light.

"As do I... Itachi."

-

Sakura, it's good to see you back from your mission to Snow. I'm guessing you wanted to take your time coming back from such a easy mission," said Tsunade as she leaned over her Hokage desk and reached for a red marked folder.

"Hai," Sakura stated, knowing her teacher and mentor of five years was too busy with her overflowing pile of paper work to pay much attention to the pink haired medic she trusted.

"That's good, how is the village doing?"

"The unknown virus they reported, was noting more than a strong stomach bug, with overacting villagers and concerned mothers."

Tsunade snorted and Sakura smirked.

"And how was your trip back?"

"Successful, of course," Sakura laughed. "It was quite…smooth actually."

"Good, those rumors must have chased off any unwanted bandits or thieves you had in the area." Sakura blinked, feeling left out of the look.

"What rumors?"

Tsunade looked up from her mountain of scrolls and misfiled documents to spare a quick glance at the clueless face of her daughter like apprentice. "You didn't hear?"

Sakura shook her head, her silky locks brushing against her milky colored face. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"There were rumors that Itachi Uchiha was sighted in the area. But if you didn't notice anything, it must have been just a silly rumor," commented the lazy, blond Hokage, turning back to her over piled work.

Sakura looked down, her hand unconsciously reaching up to brush over her barren lips.

"Yeah, just a silly rumor…"

However, Sakura failed to realize, that the silly rumor had been stalking her all the way home, darting ahead to dispose of any thieves, bandits, ruffians, that would wish harm to the woman who was his mortal enemy.

She was his enemy, after all. Only he should be allowed to harm her, or more likely, ruin her pride. He liked ruining her ride, it as less work that hurting her with his hands.

And, _No, h_e was _not_ blushing red like a cherry, when he watch her watch her wash her bloodied shirt in nothing more than her shorts and a black ninja, wrap around top.

-

Shinobi rule of conduct 25;

A ninja never shows any emotio, no matter what the situation.

-

Damn it!

He was not blushing at the sight of her

And, no, that was not a nosebleed!

And no, he not still stalking her. He was just _watching_ her as she ate her Kakigori (a Japanese desert made from shaved ice flavored with syrup.) at the little dessert shack three and 1/4 blocks east of her apartment flat. The one with a bedroom window faceing north, right outside the large oak tree that was good for hiding in.

And no, he did not still dream about her ever night and call out her name in his sleep...

...Just sometimes.

Okay, most of the time.

"Damn it, woman!"

-

* * *

You like? I kept going back and forth, on whether I should maki another chapter, or not. You're going to have to help me out with that, I guess. But, I like it how it is now. And you know how lay I can be. If this goes well, I would like to do a few more like this. 

In case you didn't know, this is my first time at Itachi Sakua, other than a few mini scenes in other works. I really liked how this came out though. Better than I thought it would. I did a quick 20 minuet plotline on my LJ account and decided to draw it out, make it longer, add stuff. I was going to try my hand at some Sasuke Sakura-ness but, Itachi was more fun. Maybe, if I get some good feedback, I'll try that Sasuke Sakura fluff later on.

Please review! I would really love it if you would.

Ja n, all you lovely people.


	2. II

**Disclaimer**:/ I do not own the anime/manga know as Naruto.

**AN**:/ Please, review!

* * *

Enemy

-

War

-

Darkness was all around, in ever sight, in ever smell, in every breath. Smoke choked the blackened sky and screams were distant all around her. The smell was enough to make you toss your guts if your enemy hadn't sliced it open for you already.

It was war.

No, it was much more than that, but she dared not think it and dampen her spirit any more than it already was.

Even though she knew it was hell.

She was numb, and at the same time, in more pain that you would imagine. Her lungs were on fire, screaming with every breath they pushed out, past her chapped and bleeding lips. Her own red life source was scattered around her in messy streams and small rivers, racing away from her.

"I...can't...I...can't...loose"

Her breath was ragged and uneven as she managed to push those words past her lips on. That in it's self was a war she would rather not loose. Her chakra was almost gone, only a faint trickle remained of the well that once was.

Fighting three S class shinobi will do that to you.

"Ugh..."

She couldn't die.

She was far too young to fall into the eternal sleep that you never woke up from. She was in prime ANBU status, too powerful to be beaten by her enemy. She had too many people that needed her for her to die now. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

Her village needed her.

Her friends needed her.

Her family needed her.

Her team needed her.

The dying needed her.

The living needed her.

The dead wanted her.

Another sharp hiss of pain passed her lips as she tried to sit up from her sleeping like position.

It was useless, and she knew it. The amount of blood that was seeping out of her at the moment, plus the amount that she had already lost was already enough to kill a normal human. Since she was a ninja, her death would only be more slow and painful.

Oh joy.

with nothing more she could do, Sakura let the only thing working properly, work.

Her mind.

'I always thought it would be something like this. Alone, in pain, on the line of duty. I guess it really was too much to want to be surrounded by my friends in a hospital bed before I fell asleep forever. Those guys don't know how good they had it, to fade away so peacefully.'

Tears built up in her hazy jade colored eyes, blurring what was left of her foggy vision.

'I'm going to die...and no one is going to know until they find my bloodied, broken body among those of our enemies. No one is going to see me die, hear my last words, hold my hand...This is it I guess.'

Her body gave another painful stab that made her whimper and hiss. She was a medic she knew what it meant. She was shutting down, her internal organs were failing her, one by one.

A dark blob of inky blackness stared down at her in the middle of her vision. Sakura blinked, shedding a few tears.

'I thought death started at the edges of your eyes and crawled inward, not the other way around...'

"Do you wish to die woman? To die in this way would be a great honor. A rare one at that. I don't think I can let you have something to be honored about."

A voice, like the darkness it's self soothed into her senses.

"I don't think I can let you die in such a wonderful way. You are far too young and I'm not done playing with you to let death take what is mine. No, you are not allowed to die just yet."

The voice went on to speak some more to her, but Sakura was already so sleepy that it faintly resembled a whisper in the wind. Maybe if she had paid attention, she would have remembered the voice of a cold older Uchiha that took away her pride after she healed him that one day, weeks upon weeks ago.

Something warm and rough brushed away some of the tear strained blood splattered on her face, tacking care not to smother it into her hair or eyes. It was almost comforting, like a master petting it's puppy.

"You need to live a bit more, I'm afraid."

More soothing words.

Blackness started at the edges of her eyesight, choking up anything that fell into it's grasp, leaving her with only darkness.

Cold...

Hard...

Deep...

Unforgiving...

Raven like darkness...

"Sleep now, my little flower. I will not allow you to die, just yet."

Then she knew no more.

-

Itachi bandaged the last of her wounds, frowning at how much blood she had lost.

He told her he wouldn't let her die she had better not try to defy his word.

She was laying on his lap in a secluded part of the forest, protected by a genjutsu that portrayed an absent area, touched only faintly by the war between Leaf and Stone. He made sure no one would be able to bother the two of them while he worked on her wounds.

She choked on a breath in her sleep making the Uchiha panic in the back of his mind, as he brought her battered body closer to his own.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was genuinely scared for something, at the moment. He was frightened of the death Sakura could succumb to at any moment. The great Uchiha, master of emotions, ice king, and the master of masks…was scared.

Itachi brushed away a stray bang, dipped in her own crimson blood, making sure it was safely tucked away behind her ear. There was so many blood stains covering various parts of her body. On her hands, her arms, her legs, her face….

Another short breath made him panic.

He pulled the scarred girl closer to his body and let his chin rest on the top of her head, ever so softly stroking the ends of her locks in a soothing way. This seemed to calm her tremors down a bit.

Bending his neck over her head, he saw her lips part ever other second to let another breath pass by.

Good she was still breathing.

Bending down further her brushed his lips against her own, enjoying the taste, despite the blood and rough texture from dehydration and blood. It still tasted like his little flower, sweet and intoxicating.

Trailing ghost kisses along her jaw and cheek, he licked away a bit of blood seeping out from a small cut on her cheek. Even her blood was intoxicating to him.

"Oh, little flower, that is what you are. You're a drug and a beauty all in one. You had better heal quickly and come back to me. I don't think I can last too long without my addition," he breathing into her blood stained tresses.

The rave haired man grabbed her hand, lifting it up with his own to meet the cold flesh of his face. He smiled slyly, feeling her warm comforting flesh against his own, no matter how could it may be. It felt so good for her to touch his face, even if it wasn't really her.

"I can't wait for the day when you will run to me, of your own free will. To have you by my side forever would be…pure ecstasy."

He made her hand stroke his face.

"Pure and absolute ecstasy."

His smile fell downward, into a small frown.

He sensed leaf shinobi on the edge of his barrier. They would notice it soon and come to take his little flower drug away. Take her away to get better.

"Listen my little flower. Here and now I'll tell you; you are mine. I won't wait forever, if I have to I'll come and get you myself, though I would prefer you to run into my arms on your own."

He heard voices, now.

"If the circumstances were any different I would not relinquish my hold on you, but you need medical help that I can not give you."

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Don't think I'll forget about my promise. You are still my enemy, and to be with me forever would be the greatest torture. I won't stop till I have that."

The voices were almost upon them.

"I'll be waiting until then my little drug…."

His lips were upon hers once again.

"My enemy…"

And then there was nothing other than a few scattered raven feathers where the proud Uchiha once sat with a leaf blossom on his lap.

-

Blue eyes widened at what they beheld.

"Kakashi sensei! It's Sakura chan, she's alive!" Naruto shouted in joy.

Kakashi soon followed close behind, falling to the pink haired medic's side.

He looked over her injuries and breathed a breath of relief. She wouldn't die. Looks like she was bandaged just in time. The silver haired Jonin looked up to see blond and blue eyes, widened with worry and concern for the injured medic.

Naruto had to bite back a cry of emotional pain at the sight of her best friend, teammate, and not so secret crush, laying in a bloodied mess. She looked just barely alive. If it wasn't for the warmth of her skin and the steady breathing escaping her cracked lips, you would have guessed she died not too long ago

"Hurry Naruto, get the rest of the medical team!"

"Uh…hai!"

Soon there was a small squad around Sakura, escorting her back for a medical treatment and well deserved rest. She would surly receive a medal for defeating three S class enemy nins in one battle.

"Just hang on Sakura chan!"

"We're almost there."

"Hang on Sakura chan!"

"Just a little more, you can make it."

In all the chaos of transporting Sakura safely back to her village, neither Naruto nor Kakashi noticed the bloodied black fabric wrapped around her arm. The torn red cloud design was soaked with her blood, but there none the less.

-

"I won't let any other have what is mine."

-

* * *

You like?

Sakura has been upgraded from "Woman" to "My little drug", "Litle flower" and "mine" Good work Sakura chan!

I didn't feel like doing another chapter, but too many people wanted more. So more I give.

I don't really know where I'm going with this, so far all I have in mind is the ending, and maybe the next chapter. I liked the first chapter more than this one, but I still enjoyed writing it, regardless. The number of chapters are chosen by the number of reviews, so if you like it, I would love it if you left me a commet on my writing. Tell me what you want to see, such and such.

Please review! I would really love it if you would.

Ja n, all you lovely people.


	3. III

**Disclaimer**:/ I am sad to say, that I do not own the anime/manga/videogame/wonder-ness know as Naruto. Just so you know, I really don't own all that much. Maybe a cookie every now and then...sometimes a cake.

**AN**:/Yes! It's out, the long awaited chapter three of My Enemy. I was so stree this week and last week and the week before that, But I had just enough muse to type this one down for you guys. Sorry it tool so long. Please, review! I hope you all like it.

* * *

Enemy

-

Death

-

The sky was dark, but there was no rain falling.

'They say it's a painful thing when a close friend dies. I know now, that these words hold truth to them. Funny, how I never doubted them before, but never knew them to be true.'

The village hidden in the leaves has lost many a fine ninja over the course of our war with Stone, but this was the first time, Sakura felt the loss of one of her closest friends. It felted bad to only grieve so deeply for one when there were hundreds dead, but the heart is something you can not control.

Two weeks ago Ino's squad was ambushed and separated by enemy nins. It wasn't until three day later did they find her mutilated body deep in the forest, surrounded by the dead corpses of her enemy. She went down with a fight, just like she said she always would. Too bad her enemies did the same.

Sakura was limply resting against the back of a dormant cherry blossom tree, it's leaves a dark green for the summer. The funeral was over and though many tried to cheer her up, all knew it was impossible.

"Why didn't I die instead of her? Why couldn't it have be me? Why did it have to be Ino pig?" she asked herself aloud.

Her words seemed to trigger tears that didn't want to stop once they started.

"Why couldn't it be me?!"

"Why?"

She was too far away for anyone to hear her scream into the evening air that smelt wet with the promise of rain. No one would be able to see her cry or break down, the way she wanted to from the beginning of this God forsaken war.

Others, she once knew, had died in the line of battle. No one as close as Ino, but they were part of her village, her family.

One by one, they all went down.

One by one, they each took their turn to torment her heart.

One by one, they left her with a larger wound than the last one.

Some had even taken their own lives, not being able to cope with the loss of a loved on. Those hurt the worst for the withering little cherry blossom, who was little no more. To see her friends choose to leave her behind...ouch.

Breathing heavily, Sakura felt her lungs push against her ribs, the skin surrounding them was tight and stretched. She hadn't eaten in days, sleep was like a phantom to her, taunting but never there.

Up until yesterday she had drowned herself in so much work that she had blacked out a few times. Tsunade said it wasn't healthy and forced her to take a break.

Sakura knew the real reason her teacher told her to take it easy. The older woman was afraid Sakura would take herself next. And not just her, but Naruto and Kakashi as well. And now with Ino gone...it looked like Sakura thought so to.

Looking down at her hand, she saw the blood stained fabric of what was once a black cloak with red clouds. She had hidden it and saved it before anyone could find out about it. She didn't know why she wanted to keep the stupid thing, but she did.

She wasn't stupid, she knew it was Itachi who healed her enough to keep her from slipping into death. What other enemy from the Akatsuki would care enough to keep her alive, if only to spite her in the future? Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu,and that one named Tobi were all dead. Kisame was rumored to have been killed, and Zetsu would have just eaten her. The other pair, Pain and Konan, those two were most likely dead as well. They were like the leaders, and without them, the group fell apart. Itachi was the only one she knew that would talk to her, even if it was nothing more than insults and threats.

She pocketed the fabric and let her upper body fall into the grass, no longer possessing the strength to keep it's self supported against the trunk of a tree.

She was so weak, with an empty stomach and pale skin that could rival the dead. Her eyes were red from tears, her lips chapped from lack of water. In only a few words; she was a mess.

Memories of her and Ino as kids growing up kept playing over and over insider her head, behind a pair of lifeless, forest green eyes.

_"Ino chaaan, wait up for me!"_

_"You have to fun faster Sakura chan." _

_"I can't go any faster."_

_"You have to, or else I'll leave you behind, now put some effort into it!"_

_"Ino chaaaan!"_

It hurt so much to remember someone you will never see again. It was worse than knowing they were away on a mission that would last years. On a mission they were at least alive and enjoying life, you couldn't say that about someone dead.

The blades of grass in front of her eyes waved back and forth in the pattern of the breeze, lulling her into a state of sleep she knew she would not be able to find. The reason for this, for once, was not due to her restlessness.

"I know you are there, you can come out...Itachi."

The grass behind her rustled and she felt a dark shadow lower it's self to the ground, edging as close to her fragile body as it dared. "You fail to disappoint me, my little drug."

"Go away..." she mumbled. "I don't want to deal with you now."

Itachi frowned from behind the depressed female. "If I did that, it would be counted as an act of kindness. You are still my enemy, and I just can't find it in myself to help you."

Sakura groaned and pulled her legs up, closer to her body. "Just leave me alone."

"You can tell, I'm obviously not going to do that."

"I'll make you leave."

Itachi smirked at her words, leaning over her shoulder so she could see his smile out the edge of her eyes. "Oh really? And how, do you plan on making me leave?"

"I'm going to ignore you..." Sakura mumbled under her breath, rolling so that her face was pushing into the dirt and hidden by the grasses.

Itachi was not happy with his answer. "That's cold, little flower, even for you."

Sakura shot a glare at the older Uchiha before letting her face roll back towards the ground. Since when did he start calling her 'Little flower?'

Itachi saw the look she gave him and chuckled, if only to spite her. Uchihas do no laugh...normally. But for Sakura, Itachi could spare a chuckle every now and then.

"You look annoyed, something bothering you?"

Sakura mumbled something into the dirt that Itachi could not make out but did nothing more to acknowledge his existence. Why did he have to show up when she was morning her best friend?

Itachi took in her black clothing and frowned at how loose around her thin body it was. She was way too thin for it to be healthy. And last time he checked, she didn't dress in all black It was as if she was going to a funeral...or had just come from one.

"Who was she to you?"

Without even thinking Sakura answered upon reflex. "She was my best friend! We were close since childhood, we grew up together, we became Ninja together, we went to war together... And now she's dead, Ino chan is dead!"

The dark haired man remained silent, for once choosing not to provoke his enemy and torture in his own way. She was his enemy, but she was already in enough pain for a long time. He didn't want to hurt her this way, it would take the fun out of everything.

Sakura choked back her tears and turned away, ashamed that she let an S class criminal see her in such a weakened state. And of course, it just had to be Itachi. He would never let her live this one down. "Please just go away and let me be alone," she managed to choke out without distorting her words too much.

A rustling behind her made her look up in surprise. Instead of moving away, or standing up and leaving, Itachi Uchiha had scooted closer to where Sakura was resting,placing one leg on either side of her curled up body. "What are you-?"

"Shh, it's at times like these we need people around us, to cry on. Shutting yourself and being alone is not the best way to heal. When you come out, you find yourself healed the wrong way, bringing you back to being alone whenever something bad happens. Pretty soon, you're always by yourself, in a place where lonesomenesses is you best friend and your worst enemy. I can't let you heal that way, you're still my enemy and I'm the only one that can could you pain."

"What would you know about the loss of a best friend. You murdered your best friend."

Itachi seemed to pause for a moment before answering. "These words come from a man who has healed the wrong way, from when he was very, very young."

Sakura shivered as she felt his arms wrap around her trembling form and pull her into his large chest, covered in black that radiated a small warmth she seemed to be drawn to. His chin was resting over her shoulder, nuzzling into it in a caring way.

Suddenly she seemed so tired.

"Why?" she managed to breath out.

"Because I am your enemy and you are mine. I can not allow other people or events to cause you pain. If it is required, I will nurture you and tend to your wounds and watch you heal...the right way. You are my drug, my flower, my precious enemy."

Sakura felt herself shiver against the wind that now seemed so much colder than it had a few moments ago. It used to feel empty and calm, not harsh and chilling. Itachi noticed her shiver and began to slowly rub her exposed arms, since her dress sleeves only came down to her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be so close to my village, you know."

"I don't see any danger in it. It's just climbing back onto it's feet right now. It can not afford to be patrolling it's borders so far out," Itachi chuckled with mild amusement at how his little flower had chosen to not ignore him like she said she would.

"It's still risky for you. What if someone comes looking for me?" Sakura replied, her question full of holes he could slip through.

"I don't have to worry about anyone in you little village, you should know that. And if someone did happen to come looking for you I would make sure they never found you, even if I have to drag you away with me," he chuckled with a smirk at the idea of taking Sakura away.

"What if I didn't want to go?"

"Do you?"

Sakura paused thinking over her words. Her first reflex was to say no. But, what did she have left in her village hidden in the leaves? There was so much death and so many bad memories. Getting away from it all wasn't a bad idea.

A vacation would still force her to return once it's over, and there are some things she wouldn't want to see, ever again. There are those dreaded images you parents and elders taboo for you because they know...they know they are sights you can't unsee. Too bad Sakura has seen too many of them for it to matter.

Itachi smiled at her lack of a response, that meant she was thinking it over! It wasn't an imidate no! There was hope for him with her yet!

"It would be wonderful, to get away from this place of heart breaking memories. You would be happy with me, I'd make sure of that. I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you, you would never have to worry about any of your needs. I could give you whatever you wanted, I'd protect you from any pain, physical or mental. All you have to do is come with me. Come with me, Sakura!" Itachi literally pleaded, using her real name for once to show how much he wanted this from her.

Sakura reached inside her pocket and felt the fabric of Itachi's old robe between her fingers. The one that was wrapped around her bleeding wounds when she was close to dying. He cared enough for her to keep her from death, even though he constantly reminded her of their enemy vows.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Itachi? You're my enemy, remember? You shouldn't be saying such things," Sakura spoke in a dull tone, her insides feeling torn.

"That would be the ultimate victory for an enemy. To steal your opponent away from the battle field and lay them to rest. Sad thing for you is that I have no plans of killing you, or letting you die to anyone or anything else. I'll never stop being your enemy, but that doesn't mean I can't care for you."

Sakura remained silent, but choose to lean deeper into his softly breathing chest and curl up for warmth. His chin on her shoulder moved away and instead settled on the top of her head, kissing her locks secretively, enjoying the faint taste that clung to his lips.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore..." she mumbled, burying her head in his chest, enjoying how his arms tightened around her small, shivering form. "I want to pain to go away..."

"Even if you had to leave your village and come with me?" he asked with hope hidden behind his words, his arms drawing her closer to his own form.

It was as if he was afraid he would loos her if she said no.

Sakura though to herself for a while. There was so much pain around her right now. Would it be such a bad thing to leave it all behind? Right now the village was in such havoc, she had no doubt that they wouldn't notice her missing till it was too late. But still, she had ties to this village. With Naruto and Kakashi and Tsunade and Ino-

Tears started to build again.

They were stinging at her eyes now.

"I just want the pain to go away, I don't care how. I want to forget and be happy again," she mumbled into his chest, trying to hold back her years, despite the laws of gravity that urged them to descend, downward.

"Even if it was with me, Sakura?"

"Even if it was with you."

Itachi breathed sharply and smiled into her locks, hugging her tightly.

He was so happy to have her in her arms, and now he was overjoyed to know she would agree to come with him.

Sure, it was mostly the grief that provoked her to leave, but that was okay with him, just as long as he had _her_. She would see with time, that he would make her happy.

She would learn to be happy again with him there.

"Sakura, my little drug, you don't know how happy you've made me,: he breathed in he ear with a smile, stretched across his lips.

"You've always looked out for me, I know you'll take hare of me..." Sakura replied, placing the tatter piece of cloak in her pocket into his hand before bending up and kissing him lightly on the lips, just before the rain began to fall around them.

Itachi was only too happy to return the kiss.

-

Later that day a shadow of black with flashes of red was seen darting along the forests of the hidden leaf village. A small bundle of shivering black and pink in it's arms.

Many months later over the line that marked the end of the Land of Fire, a small village of humble farmers welcomed a newly married couple, happier that you would believe with their whole lives ahead of them. Never had the town seen a pai so in love, not a husband so devoted to his wife.

"You still think it's alright to love me?"

"Oh, don't worry. You are still my enemy, and I plan to keep you as my prisoner of war until the end of our days."

-

-

-

-

* * *

And it is done! (falls down dead from overwork) But I am so happy to see this trio story finished. I was thinking about doing 4 chapters, but I wanted to hurry up and give the two love birds their happy ending. 

I like how it all turned out in the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and who knows, I might be writing some more Itachi Sakura later in the month(s) to follow. It's such a fun pair to play with.

-

Please review! I would really love it if you would. Even the flames are welcome to keep me warm in the winter months.

Ja n, all you lovely people.


End file.
